


Ravenclaw's Children

by ScarletShade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletShade/pseuds/ScarletShade
Summary: Killua Zoldyck gets really good friends and fulfills a prophecy by being himself. Very ooc characters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ravenclaw's Children

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for visiting this work. I would appreciate if you left constructive criticism since I'm trying to better my writing.

He opened his eyes and it was dark. Startled, from his living sleep. He looked to the window, finding the curtains closed, when he believed he kept them open the night before. Sighing he slipped out from the covers and laid his legs over the edges of the bed. Sitting there and taking in the loud silence. Eyes closed and thoughts nonexistent, He breathed. In, out. Calmly and deeply. In, out. 

Opening his eyes, he got out of bed and walked lightly to the door. He opened it to walk to the kitchen. The lights all off, having brought shadows to the living. The kitchen was cold, with the tiles even colder. 

He made ginger tea and put 3 spoons of sugar into it, then sat at the table. His feet not reaching the floor yet. The moonlight spilled into the kitchen, through a crack in the curtains. The light splashed across his face, illuminating a blue eye and some strands of white hair. Unusual to see on an 11 year old boy, yet genetic. In the next 10 hours he would be on a train to Hogwarts. With his new found friend, his Juniper and Gladiolus core wand. It was indeed like a friend. It was always with him, helped him, and never harmed him. It made him feel safe with it's warmth pulsing out like flickering lights. His mother would floo with him to the train station, and then leave, since she had a meeting at 10. So he'd be alone for an hour. Maybe he would find some living friends. Who would know?

Alternate POV

I awoke to the rustling of a curtain. Light streamed in and hit my face with full force.   
"Bell, would you mind closing the curtains? My eye seems to be blinded", I asked.   
My house elf, Bell, nodded with a quick "Yes, young Phantomhive" and closed the curtains. She walked to my bed with a tray of breakfast floating behind her. I sat up, disturbing the thick blanket that was laying on me previously. I looked at her with a hint of fondness, for she raised me since I wad 7, and was always kind.  
"For the menu today, we have French omelettes, toast with pineapple jam and green tea", she said.  
"Sounds lovely", I replied to her. She laid the tray next to me and set to getting my clothes out for the day. I was going to wear the Hogwarts uniform to the train station., so I wouldn't have to awkwardly change on the train.

With the food and Bell gone, I quickly changed. I already knew my trunk and owl, a brown horned one named Oliver, were at the front entrance, so I had no need to worry about that. I walked along the long, silent corridors of my home, the Phantomhive Manor. It was mostly impersonal except for the rooms that were used often.

I arrived at the library at 9:30 and quickly found a few books to take with me, so I could read on the train. Being bored then, I found one of my favorites, "102 Spells for the Absolutely Deranged", and sat to reread it for the 10th time.


End file.
